1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment used for sequentially washing and drying one's hands, and more particularly to a portable, self-contained hand washing and drying equipment unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide soap dispensing means and hand drying means proximate a conventional lavatory water faucet and basin, whereby a user may dispense soap and water onto his or her hands to wash the hands, rinse the hands under running water from the faucet, and dry the hands. Additionally, various devices have been introduced for providing similar hand washing and drying functions.
One such device, invented by Hinkel et al. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,619, is a wall-mounted device having a bowl defining a hand washing and drying space and integral means on the bowl for supplying soap, water, and hand drying air to the bowl. The device is disclosed as being permanently connected to the water supply and sewage system of a building, and includes a housing having a removable front panel for providing limited access to elements enclosed thereby. The device must be connected to a standard 120 Volt alternating current outlet to power an air blower provided in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,631 to Rosa describes a hand sanitizing station having a sink mounted on a plumbing cabinet with a spray manifold mounted above the sink for spraying a sanitizing solution and clear water rinse. The spray manifold is operable by an infrared proximity switch, and the cabinet includes a hinged front door for providing access to elements therein. However, the station lacks integral means for drying hands and is designed to be permanently connected to the plumbing lines of a building. A pump located in the plumbing cabinet and the infrared switch are electrically powered by connection to a standard 120 Volt AC outlet.
Another prior art hand washing and drying device is a wall-mounted station disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,118 to Cole et al. Similar to the aforementioned devices of Hinkel et al. and Rosa, the device of Cole et al. is designed for permanent connection to the plumbing lines of a building and operates from a standard 120 Volt AC outlet.
Where limitations exist with regard to wall space, access to plumbing lines, and/or access to an electrical power outlet, or where portability is desired, prior art hand washing and drying devices may be unsuitable for use. For instance, in a typical barber shop or hair salon, it may be desirable to have hand washing and drying equipment conveniently located on a countertop proximate a barber chair or styling station to enable a barber or hair stylist to practice safe hygiene between operations without having to leave a customer to visit a separate wash room. Other settings wherein prior art devices may be unsuitable include laboratories, professional offices, schools, vehicles, and boats.